Lily x Bonsai
by BJ Lachapelle Potter
Summary: Você recebe uma cesta. E na mesma hora, começa a imaginar o nome que vai dar pro suposto bebê [Estrínio ou Etêvalda?]. Quando seu marido puxa o lençol, tudo o que você vê é um Bonsai. Oh, sim, definitivamente isso é muito normal. [JL, Pós Hoggy]
1. Que Comece A Guerra

**LILY X BONSAI**

"_Se for um bebê, eu e o Titz teremos uma família feliz! Ai, e os nomes? Bem, se for menino, o nome dele vai ser Estrinio, e se for menina, Etêvalda!" Os pensamentos de Lily foram interrompidos quando ela viu: "UM BONSAI?"_

* * *

DING, DONG!

- Querida, a porta! – Tiago Potter gritou do banheiro.

- To um pouquinho ocupada aqui, Titizinho! – Lílian Potter respondeu. Ela não estava mentindo! O telefone se encontrava preso entre seu pescoço e seu ombro, com a mão esquerda, ela escovava o pêlo de Lumpus (seu gato, a propósito), e com a mão direita, ela cozinhava o jantar (que, por acaso, estava queimando na panela). Sem mencionar que ela estava TENTANDO passar as roupas de Tiago com o pé esquerdo (e uma pequena ajuda de sua varinha).

- Como é, Lily? – sua mãe perguntou-lhe do outro lado do telefone. – Do que é que você me chamou? Titizinho?

- É, mas, mãe, não...

- Por acaso eu tenho cara de Tiazinha pra você? Não, né? Até por que eu não tenho aqueles peitos enormes.

- Tem razão, os seus são maiores.

- Como é que é mocinha?

- Eu tenho que desligar, mãe. – Lily disse, para escapar. Só, que, quem disse que ela conseguiria desligar o telefone sem um pouquinho de esforço? Tentando desesperadamente desligar o próprio com a língua, ela ouve sua mãe reclamar do outro lado da linha:

- Lily, você ainda esta ai? _Ai, para com isso, Arnold, huhuhu, não faz desse jeito, hein? _– ela perguntou para Lily e sussurrou para alguém do outro lado da linha.

- Anh? – Lily perguntou para si mesma.

- _Isso, vem cá meu garotão, vem com força! Hmmm.. _Lily? _Grauurr.._ Lily, você ainda esta ai, _grrrr, aiii_, querida?

- Wãe? Wãeee! – Lily tentou falar, mas falhou miseravelmente, já que sua língua estava meio ocupada tentando desligar o telefone.

- LILY? VOCÊ AINDA TA AI? Filha, se você me escutou fazendo o rala e rola com o seu pai, TU TA FERRADA, GAROTA!

- AHHHHH! – Lily agora tentava ainda mais desesperadamente desligar o telefone. E não conseguiu. Num surto de raiva, ela gritou "BAAAANZAI!" e jogou o pobre do telefone (de três mil reais, a propósito) longe. E adivinha onde ele acabou caindo? Exato. No..

- MEU JANTAAAAAAAR! – ela gritou, deixando de fazer tudo o que estava _tentando_ fazer. Sabe, passar roupa, escovar o pêlo do Lumpus... Oh, meu Deus. Isso não é nada bom.

- LUMPUS! SAAAAI! AI, MINHA PERNA, GATO IDIOTA! SOLTA, SOLTA! – reclamava ela enquanto tentava (sem sucesso) fazer Lumpus soltar da sua perna, sacudindo ela. No que isso resultou? Exatamente! Jantar na cara dela! – AAAAAAAAAAH! MEU ROSTO! MEU CABELO! NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! – ela esperneava, agora sacudindo a perna e limpando o rosto com a mão. – TIAGO! IUHUL, QUERIDO, DÁ PRA DAR UMA AJUDINHA AQUI?

- _At a first I was afraid, I was petrified… _- ele cantarolava no banho, com o chuveiro ligado.

"_Ah, ótimo. Jantar na cara, gato assassino e marido gay. Sem mencionar o maldito telefone que se encontra DENTRO DA MINHA COMIDA."_, ela pensava.

- Ah, eu vou ter pesadelos essa noite! TOTALMENTE! – então, descendo as escadas que levavam à sala, enrolado numa toalha de rosto, muito, muito abaixo da cintura, uma gota de água escorrendo pelo peitoral definido, maliciosamente contornando o tanquinho BÁSICO do seu corpo, o cabelo molhado caindo levemente pela face, as pernas bem torneadas à mostra, estava Tiago. Ou Titizinho, para os mais íntimos.

- Com quem você vai ter pesadelos, amor? E, ah, eu não achei a minha toalha. – ele perguntou para ela, quando chegou ao primeiro andar.

- Eu vou ter pesadelos com a minha mãe fazendo um rala e rola com o meu pai e.. – ela respondeu sem se virar para ele – Oh, mãezinha. – exclamou quando virou-se. Ele sorriu malicioso e perguntou:

- A propósito, você abriu a porta?

- Na-ão, anh, o que? – ela lhe perguntou, ainda olhando a gotinha idiota que contornava o seu corpo e fazia um trajeto pervertido por ele.

- Lily. A porta.

- Ah, a porta! Esquece a porta! Rapidinha? – ela olhou para ele pidona.

- O que? – foi a vez dele ficar confuso.

- Uma rapidinha? Por favor? Não demora nem 15 minutos! – ela lhe pediu de novo.

- Ah, não, Lily... eu acabei de chegar do trabalho, tomei banho. Não. De jeito nenhum. Nunca. Jamais. Nananinanão, never ever, não estou brincando, no, nops, necas de pitibiribas! Não mesmo.

_3 minutos depois._

- Ok, affu, affu, essa foi bem, bem rapidinha. – ele deixou escapar, a respiração ofegante.

- Muito rápida pro meu gosto, Titz. – Lily resmungou de algum canto do banheiro, fechando o sutiã (daqueles que fecham na frente).

- Haha! - ele deu um riso sarcástico - E a porta amor, você atendeu? – perguntou pegando a tolha "tapa sexo" e se enrolando nela.

- Não, não atendi... Sabe como é, né? EU SOU UMA SÓ! – respondeu Lily meio irritada.

- Ta bom, ta bom, eu atendo...

- Desse jeito não vai não!

- Eu vou sim! – ele resmungou, enquanto sua mão pousava na maçaneta.

- Tiago Potter! Não ouse fazer isso! OU SE NÃO... – Lily ameaçou, mal conseguindo fechar o primeiro botão da camisa.

- Ou se não... ? – ele resolveu provocá-la.

- Ou se não eu vou garantir que essa aliança – ela apontou para o dedo dele – vá parar na mão do Sirius! – Tiago virou-se com cara de pânico para ela, você sabe porque. Sabe, não é? Não? Então ta. Eu vou te contar. Mas para isso nós vamos ter que entrar numa cápsula do tempo.

_Flashback_

_Sétimo Ano (Ou seja: três anos atrás)_

_- A verdade é que... a verdade é que... – Sirius se atrapalhava com as palavras, com os olhos lacrimejando._

_- Qual é a verdade, Sirius? – Tiago lhe perguntou._

_- A verdade é que... Tiago, eu... eu amo... – Tiago fechou os olhos se preparando para o pior. Seu melhor amigo estava apaixonado por ele! – Eu amo a Lily, Tiago._

_- Sirius, sinto muito, eu não sinto o mesmo por você e... Como é que é? – Tiago perguntou, se dando conta do que o amigo havia falado._

_- AMO A LILY! Sim, é verdade. Assim como amo o Aluado. Do mesmo jeito! – ele confessou._

_- Sirus? Você é.._

_- Bissexual? Só percebeu agora?_

_Fim do Flashback_

Agora você sabe por que ele tem tanto medo da ameaça da Lily.

- Bem, eu vou voltando pro meu quarto, sabe... Ta chovendo, se eu ficar desse jeito aqui eu posso pegar uma gripe e... Você sabe, eu sou muito vulnerável a doenças... – ele dizia enquanto saía do banheiro, com um sorriso nervoso estampado no rosto.

DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG.

Alguém tocava impacientemente a campainha. Lily, agora já devidamente vestida, se encaminhou lentamente até a porta.

DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG.

Lily já estava ficando impaciente. Acelerou o passo.

DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG.

Chegou à sala de estar, andou mais um pouco e abriu a porta. Viu um cara vestido de ninja, numa roupa toda preta, que só deixava aparecer seus olhos.

DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG. DING DONG.

Ele olhava para ela, só que não parava de tocar a campainha. Ela se irritou.

- Hey! – chamou a atenção dele.

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. Ele foi diminuindo a velocidade e a quantidade dos "ding dongs", até parar por completo. Deixou uma cesta no chão e saiu correndo, deixando Lily com uma cara bem do tipo '¬¬'. Então ele de repente volta e deixa uma cartinha rosa perfumada em cima da cesta e diz:

- Desculpa, esqueci isso! - e sai batendo continência, deixando uma Lily perplexa e assustada parada à porta.

- TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITZ! – ela grita.

- O que foi, amor? - Tiago pergunta descendo as escadas de calça jeans apertadas com a braguilha aberta.

- Tinha um cara tosco aqui com uma cara de ninja e... e... e... e ele deixou isso AÍ! – ela apontou a cesta no chão, em cima do tapete de boas vindas.

- O que é isso?

- Titz... Eu tenho cara de vidente? – ela perguntou, ironicamente, a Tiago.

- Bem... até que.. – ele ia dizendo quando seu cinema erótico particular lançou uma estréia.

_O rosto de Tiago foi desaparecendo numa nuvem de fumaça, que indicava que ele estava sonhando, ou pensando._

. CINEMA ERÓTICO PARTICULAR .

_A Vidente_

_Dirigido pelo cérebro de um palerma._

Uma vidente estava sentada numa cadeira de tecido roxo de veludo, atrás de uma mesa de mármore branco, numa sala quadrada relativamente pequena, onde várias velas flutuavam e incensos com cheiros nauseantes estavam acesos.

- Eu posso ver seu futuro... – diz... Lily! De vidente!

- Pode? – Tiago pergunta, abobalhado.

- Sim... e eu vejo... – ela se levanta, arrastando levemente a cadeira, e senta-se no colo dele, jogando o cabelo ruivo para tráago grita s. Deixando à mostra o decote provocante do vestido vermelho de alcinha, com um rasgo enorme na perna, ela completa - ...que você não vai dormir hoje... - ele sorriu, acompanhando o sorriso malicioso que acabara de aparecer na face dela.

. FIM DO CINEMA ERÓTICO PARTICULAR .

- Titz? - Lily chamava, enquanto sacudia sua mão na frente do rosto dele.

- Anh... o que? - respondeu Tiago acordando do seu transe.

- Pega a cesta e leva pra dentro da casa. - ela ordena, passando pelo arco branco que tinha na entrada da casa.

- Tá. - ele pega a cesta, fecha a porta e entra na casa.

- Põe em cima da sala e lê a carta bem alto pra que eu possa ouvir da cozinha! - ela grita, indo rumo à bagunça.

_Narrador e narradora aparecem na sala, meio transparentes, numa nuvem de fumaça azul-clara, e começam a gritar algo parecido com "Vai Lily, vai!" e sacudir os braços. Detalhe: eles não podem vê-los, e nem ouví-los._

- Ok, meu quiabinho roxo. - concorda Titz, quero dizer, Tiago, pegando a carta e abrindo-a. - Aqui diz "De: Anônimo, Para: Potters".

_Vai, Lily, vai!_

- Venho por meio desta pedir...

_Uhul! Vai, eu disse vai!_

- ...para que cuidem "dele" com muito carinho...

_Aham, aham, aham, aham, aham. LILY!_

- ...muito amor...

_Me dá um L!_

- ...e respeito.

_Me dá um I!_

- Quero que dêem a ele o necessário...

_Outro L!_

- ...uma casa...

_Agora um Y!_

- ...e espero que o mimem bastante.

_LIIIIILY!_

- Boa sorte!

_Ela conseguiu! - Eles voltam para o seu posto para narrar a próxima cena._

- "Dele"? - perguntou Lily referindo-se ao segundo trecho da carta.

- Deve ser o que tem aí dentro. - ele deu de ombros.

- Isso é óbvio ululante, Titz! - ela diz, puxando o cobertor de cima da cesta e pensando "_Se for um bebê, eu e o Titz teremos uma família feliz! Ai, e os nomes? Anh, se for menino, o nome dele vai ser Estrinio, e se for menina, Etêvalda!". _Os pensamentos de Lily foram interrompidos quando ela viu...

- UM BONSAI? - exclamou surpresa e reprovadora.

- Um bonsai!_ - _diz Tiago muito feliz e com os olhos brilhando, pegando o bonsai em suas mãos.

- Quem, em sã consciência, deixaria UM BONSAI na porta de um casal de bruxos? Loucos? - perguntou Lily virando-se para o marido, que agora brincava de bilu-bilu-bilu com o dito cujo.

- Anônimo. - ele respondeu na maior simplicidade.

- Anônimo? ANÔNIMO, TITZ? - ela se estressou, pegando um daqueles porretes acolchoados usados naqueles shows de casais. _O narrador se agarra mais fortemente ao seu microfone, empolgando-se._ Sabe, aqueles que os casais vão lá concorrer a um prêmio em dinheiro, e para faturar eles têm que ganhar pontos, e para isso precisam acertar perguntas sobre seus pares, e se não acertam, a pessoa que errou leva porretadas com uma marreta acolchoada. E se eles ganham, eles vão para casa para fazer booboo em várias posi...

- _Narrador... muita informação. - _a narradora o interrompe, sentada ao seu lado no camarote, com seu próprio microfone.

- _Ah..._

- _Vai direto ao assunto, tá? _- ela pede.

- _Tá... Então, como dizia Lily..._

"Anônimo? ANÔNIMO, TITZ?" ela perguntou, pegando um porrete acolchoado sabe-se de lá onde e dando uma porretada na cabeça de Tiago – Não existe ninguém nesse mundo chamado anônimo, Titz! – ela continuava dando porretadas nele, agora mais rapidamente.

- Ei, ei, ei, ei, EI! – gritava ele, tentando-se defender com as mãos – Você vai machucar o Cipestre!

- CIPESTRE! Você já deu um nome pra essa COISA aí! E outra! É CIPRESTE! – ela estava realmente irritada.

- Não seja boba! Esse é só o apelido dele! O nome eu ainda vou escolher! – disse Tiago saindo do combo de porretadas da Lily. – Ô meu rabanete inglês, me deixa ficar com ele! – ele não sabe que Lily ODEIA esses apelidinhos RIDÍCULOS? Não? Alguém avisa pra ele antes que role sangue aqui, por favor?

- Se você quiser... – ela parecia estar desistindo – Pensando melhor, NÃO!

- Vou ficar com ele mesmo assim! – desafiou.

- Hunf! – resmungou Lily, virando-se para ir embora – Só não me peça para cuidar dele depois, viu?

- ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉHHHHHHH! – comemorou Tiago, acariciando o bonsai como se ele fosse um bebê. – Lily, volta! Tem mais um papel na cesta, junto com uma vasilha... Lê pra mim enquanto eu cuido do Cipestre.

- Saco – murmurava Lily para si mesma, enquanto pegava o papel e lia para Tiago.

_Como cuidar de seu bonsai em quatro simples passos._

_1. Existem diversas espécies de bonsai, mas essa aqui, a Cipestre, no geral, o ideal seria colocá-lo em um vaso em ambientes abertos (jardim, varanda, terraço, janela), onde receba sol, ventilação e chuva. Evite temperaturas muito altas, geadas e locais aquecidos ou resfriados artificialmente (ar-condicionado, eletrodomésticos, aquecedores, lareiras, etc). Não deixe o vaso em ambientes fechados por mais de 3 dias. _

_2. Deixe que a luz solar incida diretamente sobre o bonsai pela manhã. Procure, ocasionalmente, mudar a posição do vaso, para que o sol incida em todos os galhos e folhas. _

_3. Mantenha a terra de seu bonsai sempre úmida. Quando tocar a terra e senti-la seca, regue novamente. Os vasos devem conter um ou mais orifícios de drenagem. A composição do solo ideal varia de espécie para espécie, mas em linhas gerais deve conter 70 de areia grossa e 30 de terra granulada. _

_4. O bonsai necessita de adubação para complementar sua alimentação. Existem adubos orgânicos e químicos, sendo que o primeiro é o mais indicado (são absorvidos aos poucos, evitando a morte do bonsai em caso de excesso). Os principais adubos orgânicos são esterco de frango curtido ou mistura de farinha de osso e torta de mamona (na mesma proporção e curtida). A dosagem indicada é uma colher de chá para cada canto do vaso. Os adubos químicos devem ser usados de acordo com as indicações recomendadas no produto (utilize a metade da dosagem indicada); prefira os líquidos. Recomenda-se adubar 1 vez por mês, aproximadamente uma hora após regar o bonsai._

_Ps.: este bonsai foi regado à mais ou menos 58 minutos, ou seja, seria a hora ideal para aduba-lo._

- Nossa. Eu não sabia que se precisavam ter tantos cuidados com um bonsai. – falou Lily depois de um tempo – O que tem na vasilha? – ela pegou a tal e a abriu. – Argh. – fechou – Esterco!

- Bem... temos que seguir o Ps... anh.. agora? – perguntou Tiago.

- Claro! – Lily abriu um largo sorriso – Boa sorte. – ela mudou sua face para uma expressão debochada, sarcástica.

- Li-ly! Eu não quero adubar o bonsai! – ele disse com um pouco de nojo. Ela piscou para ele, fazendo um estalo na boca.

- TE VIRA neném! – e saiu gargalhando.

* * *

Quando o relógio bateu três horas, Tiago levantou-se da poltrona, desligou a TV e pegou o bonsai, que estava em cima do criado-mudo.

- Ta na hora do lanche do bebê Cipestre. – ele disse.

- O que essa COISA come? – perguntou Lily, que estava passando por ali, saindo da cozinha e enxugando as mãos num pano de prato.

- Temos que esquentar um pouco de água por 30 segundos no microondas, colocar uma colher de chá de adubo, duas colheres de sopa de esterco – ele soltou uma exclamação de nojo – uma gota de adoçante dietético e...

- Para, para. Temos? VOCÊ TEM, baby. – Lily o interrompeu.

- Eh... OK. Uma pitada de sal, acidulante ácido cítrico... – ele ia falando, enquanto entrava na cozinha. – HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE? – exclamou, pulando para trás de susto, vendo a bagunça da cozinha.

- Haha! – ela riu sarcasticamente – eles estavam fazendo muito isso esses dias – Você está assustado com a sua própria bagunça!

- Eu NÃO FIZ tudo isso... – ele afirmou veemente, virando-se para encarar Lily.

- Ah, não? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha, cética, cruzando os braços.

- Nã-ã-o... – ele gaguejou levemente, enquanto ela se aproximava.

- Tem certeza? – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, abraçando-o por trás pela cintura.

- Te-te-tenho? – ele disse meio incerto. Ela revirou os olhos, largando-o, e começou a andar na direção oposta à cozinha.

- Então ta. – ela virou-se rapidamente, piscou para ele e entrou no quarto.

- Provocação. Provocação. AH MERLIN! – Tiago tapou o que ele achava ser os olhos do bonsai. – Você não pode ver esse tipo de impureza, bebê... Não pode...

* * *

- Dez horas da noite na cidade de Townsville! – disse a narradora.

- Acho que você trocou o script, querida. – informou o narrador.

- Ãh. – ela disse simplesmente. Ouviu-se o barulho de folhear de páginas e a dita cuja murmurando. – Dez horas da noite em Joinville?

- Não, não... – disse o narrador.

- Dez horas da noite na casa mal assombrada?

- É, é, pode ser... Com a Lily desse jeito...

- Ahá! Dez horas da noite na casa dos Potter's!

- Isso, meu bem... – ele revirou os olhos.

- Então... caham.

Dez horas da noite na casa dos Potter's e Lily estava se preparando para dormir. Depois da sua habitual rotina (santa redundância) de escovar os dentes, pentear 100 vezes a mesma mecha de cabelo (e fazer isso em todas as mechas) e mais alguma coisa, ela se deitou no seu colchão king size para ter uma noite de sono muito, muito tranqüila, certo?

(Siiiim - platéia)

- Vocês têm certeza?

(Ahaaam - platéia)

Posso perguntar?

(Pooode - platéia)

- Qual é a resposta certa, narrador?

- A resposta certa seria... ERRADO!

(Pééééééém - campainha)

- Desculpem-me, queridos, a resposta certa seria errado... Uh! Que controverso!

- Prossiga, querida, prossiga... – uma voz gay escandalosa do além pede.

Lily não conseguiu dormir direito por que Tiago mexia-se inquieto ao seu lado toda hora.

- DÁ PRA PARAR DE SE MEXER, CRIATURA? – ela gritou, a certo ponto, quando Tiago deu-lhe uma tesourada com as duas pernas.

- Aaaah Lily... é que parece que tiraram uma parte de mim! – ele dramatizou, colocando as duas mãos no coração.

- Não me diga que é por causa daquela droga de bonsai!

- Na verdade... – ele bateu os indicadores.

- POTTER! Francamente! Eu estou com sono, você fica me batendo, está tarde e tudo no que você consegue pensar é nesse bonsai idiota!

- O bebê Cipestre não é idiota! – ele falou como uma leoa defendendo seu leãozinho.

- Ora, por favor! – Lily estava frustrada. Virou-se de costas para ele com uma cara nada amigável e tentou dormir de novo.

Tiago apenas lançou-a um olhar de raiva (que ela não pode ver) antes de também se virar de costas para ela. E assim, cinco minutos se passaram. E dez. E quinze. E vinte. E vinte e cinco.

Ele acordou, assustado, ouvindo algo parecido com o choro de um bebê. Olhou em volta, cerrando os olhos para enxergar melhor na escuridão, procurando o emissor do som, mas não obteve sucesso.

_De repente um vaga-lume entra_ _pela janela e pára em cima da cabeça de Tiago, acendendo seu bumbum. Uma sombra de compreensão perpassa o seu rosto._

- O BEBÊ CIPESTRE! – ele gritou, tentando sair das cobertas, mas falhando miseravelmente e caindo no chão, totalmente enrolado.

- _Titz_? - murmurou uma Lily sonolenta. - _Titz, o que você esta fazendo_? - ela perguntou, esfregando os olhos.

- O bebê Cipestre! - ele tentava sair das cobertas. - Ele tá chorando! - ela revirou os olhos e bufou.

- Essa PORCARIA de bonsai de novo NÃO! - num movimento ninja, ela girou na cama, puxou as cobertas de cima dele e olhou-o, assasina. - De novo não, Titz! - ela pegou seu travesseiro e começou a atacá-lo.

- LI-LY! - ele tentava se proteger com as mãos - Para, louca desvairada!

- LOUCA NÃO! - ela parou por um instante - Desvairada talvez, mas LOUCA NÃO! - e continuou a bater nele.

- LILY CHRISTINE PARIS EVANS! - ele gritou o nome completo da ruiva, no que ela olhou-o pasma.

O nome completo.

Completo!

COMPLETO!

- COMPLETO! - ela exclamou indignada, depois de um tempo - Você disse o meu nome completo!

- É claro! Só assim você se controla um pouco, sua histérica! - ele se defendeu, levantando-se (sim, ele conseguiu sair do bolinho de lençóis... 1 x 0 pro Tiago, em Tiago x Cobertores Round 1. _Narrador... NISSO AQUI a briga principal é da Lily contra o bonsai, lembra? _Anh... É verdade).

- Pra onde você pensa que vai? - ela apoiou-se nos braços, vendo-o abrir a porta do quarto.

- Vou ver o que aconteceu com o bebê Cipestre! - Lily apenas olhou-o, numa mistura de raiva e confusão, deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro, cruzou os braços e murmurou para a noite - _Que comece a guerra._

* * *

_N/a: píííípouu! Como vocês andam? Que pergunta idiota, claro que é com as pernas... Mas então, amores! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, por que demorou mais do que peru pra assar no dia de Natal... mas a gente releva isso, não é verda.._

N/a: oooooi pessoaaaal! Tudo bem? Gostaram do capítulo? Acharam engraçado? Cairam da cadeira?

_N/a: QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA SE INTROMETER NA MINHA (ca-ham, negrito e sublinhado por favor) **MINHA** N/A?_

N/a: um dos autores? Gênio principal? O que teve a idéia da fic?

_N/a: que seja..._

N/a: 1 x 0 para Joow no primeiro round de Joow x Chelle.

_N/a: isso não vai ficar assim... ainda temos 3 capítulos pela frente. Me aguarde, Joow/some numa nuvem de fumaça, rindo histericamente/_


	2. Preparem As Armas Ou Bananas

**Lily x Bonsai  
**Capítulo 2: preparem suas armas.  
Slogan: quando armas são bananas, arranje macacos.

**No capítulo anterior...**

- Pikachu! Choque do trovão!

- Pikaaaaaa!

- Aaaaash!

**...de Lily x Bonsai...**

_- Que comece a guerra! – murmurou Lily para ninguém, deitando-se e __voltando __a dormir._

**...mas, antes, para você entender o capítulo, temos que te mostrar a noite que Lily teve:**

_- Vai, você narra. – diz o narrador, narrando a sua própria fala._

_- Ah, por que eu? Por que você não narra? – responde a narradora, narrando a sua própria fala._

_- Eu fui da última vez!_

_- Não teve última vez! A última vez seria o primeiro capítulo! E como não teve prólogo... não teve vez!_

_- Narrem! – disseram o Joow e a Bru, do BJ Lachapelle Potter._

_- Tá, tá..._

Narrativa:

- Meu suco de xuxu azedo! O bebê Cipestre vai dormir com a gente hoje, tá? – disse Tiago, usando apenas uma cueca boxer preta, depois de voltar como'bebê Cipestre' nos braços.

- COMO? – gritou Lily, levantando subitamente da cama, com o seu cabelo parecendo um black power.

- É, o bebê disse que sonhou com um monstro ruivo que gritava com ele dentro de uma cozinha, segurando uma varinha, com os olhos esbugalhados e ameaçando queimá-lo! – ele virou-se para o 'bebê' nos seus braços e perguntou, com uma voz mimada de criança – Não é, bebê?

- Ruivo, han? – ironizou a Sra. Potter.

- É! Boa noite, Ci! – disse Titz, deitando-se na cama, ao lado de Lily, com o bonsai nos braços.

Lily olhou-o com um olhar digno de Medley (leiam Tips for a Sugar Queen para saber mais, dos mesmos autores).

- As vezes eu não entendo você.

_Durante a Noite._

- Ai, ai, tá me espetando! Titz, pára de me espetar! - Lily pareceu tomar conhecimento de que o bonsai estava ao seu lado, na cama, sozinho. – Aaaah, então é você, hun? – ela pegou-o e colocou na prateleira acima da cama – Me deixa dormir. Amanhã eu tenho um dia cheio. - Lílian virou-se para o outro lado, tentando pegar no sono.

_Cinco minutos depois..._

- Ai, ai, Titz, pára de me espe... Você de novo? Como você desceu dali? – perguntou Lily com medo. – Ah, quer saber? Eu vou dormir na sala. – dizendo isso, ela desceu as escadas, entrou na sala e se jogou no confortável sofá.

* * *

**O Capítulo em Si.**

Lily estava na cozinha, lavando a louça e pensando na noite turbulenta que teve.

- Aaaah, mas ele vai me pagar! Ah, e como vai! Eu vou falar muito quando ele chegar do trabalho... Ah, se vou! – ela falava olhando para o dito-cujo, vulgo Bonsai Cipestre 'Evans' Potter. Ele também tem outros apelidos como bebê, bebê Cipestre, xuxuzinho, baby, amorzinho, flor, árvore, praga (by Lily), Pindamonhangaba, pé de rabanetes, coisinha, bilu-bilu, xuxu, beleza, filhinho, filhote, fofinho, baby boy, little sunshine, raise in the sun e etcs.

- A culpa é toda sua por eu ter acordado assim! – disse Lily, referindo-se ao sanduíche das duas horas da manhã "Lily (pão) + Bonsai (queijo e presunto) + Tiago (pão)".

_Sabe, ela tava num canto, ele tava no outro, e o Cipest..._

_Narradora? Só narra, por favor._

_Tá..._

_Tipo... agora?_

_Ah, ah!_

...e da dormida no sofá da sala com ácaros, piolhos, baba e cheiro de gato (tudo isso por causa do terrível, do maligno, do superior: Llumpus).

- A CULPA É TODA SUA! – exclamou, histérica. – Sabe o que eu vou fazer com você? – falou... digo, gritou Lily, aproximando-se da mesa de jantar (que se encontra ao lado da porta da cozinha, que fica em frente à entrada da casa), onde o 'pobrezinho' do bonsai estava.

_Pobrezinho?_

_É, coitadinho! Ele só queria dormir e essa loira ficava espetando ele..._

_Primeiro lugar: ela é ruiva. Segundo lugar: ela não tava espetando ele, ele tava espetando ela!_

_Acho que temos opiniões divergentes, narradora!_

_É, eu também acho. Sabe o que isso significa?_

_GUERRA DE COMIDA!_

_/narrador e narradora começam a jogar pudins, muffins, bolinhos, brownies, coxinhas, queijos, chocolates, pães, pratos, garfos, faca, colheres, colheres de chá, taças, mousses de chocolate, maracujá, limão e tangerina, nhoques, lasanhas, espaguetes, canelones e etcs/_

_Joow Potter: por que contratamos dois idiotas que não sabem fazer nada além de brigar?_

_Bru Lachapelle: sinceramente? Eu não sei._

_Joow Potter: uh, eu tive uma idéia._

_Bru Lachapelle: hum! Pensamentos iguais, mano. Pensamentos iguais._

_BJ Lachapelle Potter: CALEM A BOCA E VOLTEM AO TRABALHO!_

_Tá, tá... Desculpa, amor!_

_Desculpa, paixão!_

_Ei, só eu posso falar 'paixão'._

_BJ Lachapelle Potter: TRABALHEM!_

- Eu devia te pegar, cortar cada folhinha sua, depois juntar tudo, colocar dentro de um liqüidificador com água e fazer suco de clorofila! Depois, eu devia pegar o seu corpinho esguio e colocar dentro de uma turbina de avião! E se não funcionasse, eu explodia o avião! – enquanto ela falava, seus olhos se esbugalhavam mais, e mais, e mais. – Não, melhor! Eu vou pegar você, vou tocar fogo em todas as suas folhinhas... Uma por uma, e aí, quando tudo for queimado, eu vou transformar esse seu projeto de tronco em pimenta, e vou usar na salada do Potter... – explicou ela ao Cipestre, calmamente.

_Calmamente uma ova! Irritadamente! Eu narro daqui pra frente!_

- ...e vou usar na salada do Potter... – explicou ela ao Cipestre, com uma raiva descomunalmente descomunal (santa redundância, Batman!), chegando muito perto da mesa e levantando o seu braço esquerdo levemente, como uma assassina faz quando quer estrangular alguém.

"Na-nã-nã-não.. Não.. Não vou fazer isso com o meu.. lindinho. Vou fazer melhor! Vou colocar você dentro de uma caixa, a caixa dentro de OUTRA caixa, e essa caixa dentro de MAIS UMA caixa, e vou mandar para mim mesma pelo correio! E quando ela chegar, MWAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA, eu esmago com um MARTELO!", falava, balançando seus braços, o esquerdo segurando uma esponja de lavar louça e o direito com sua varinha.

"É brilhante, brilhante! Isso é genial!" exclamou, com cara de gênia maléfica, deixando a esponja escapar de sua mão, batendo no lustre, fazendo ele cair e uma lâmpada estourar. Então, os cacos de vidro bateram no abajur, e este caiu rolando, bateu na perna de uma cadeira, fazendo ela balançar, caindo em cima de outra cadeira, que caiu em outra cadeira, que caiu em outra, fazendo com que esta cadeira batesse na mesinha de centro, onde os enfeites da mesa pularam, batendo no segundo lustre, que caiu, explodindo uma nova lâmpada, batendo num enfeite que fica em cima da lareira, que foi direto para o interruptor da lareira automática, obrigando-a a acender.

Vendo tudo o que aconteceu, ela teve uma nova idéia.

- Ou, para economizar: um incêndio pode resolver! – ela disse, aproximando seu rosto do bonsai e colocando a varinha na frente do tronco dele, deixando-o ver seus olhos em chama – _Incendi..._

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI AMOOOOOOOR (N/a: falando que nem a Xuh)! – gritou Titz, chegando do trabalho, e vendo **aquela cena** pseudo-assustadora, pseudo-correta. - NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! - gritando, ele começou a correr.

_Peraí, peraí, peraí... Sei lá.. Isso tá tão... Tão... Clichê._

_O que fazemos então?_

_Uuuuh, já sei! Nintendo, Nintendo, Nintendo, 64!_

_Nããõ! Hm... Já sei!_

...ele começou a correr, em câmera lenta, deixando ondas de tempo no seu caminho (Matrix) - Ci-i-i-i-i-i-p-e-e-e-e-e-s-t-r-e-e-e-e! - gritou, levantando a mão para pegar o verdinho (anotar apelido) que estava quase sendo queimado pela chama que saía da varinha de Lily - Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-lyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - ele abriu a mão e pegou o seu pseudo-filho (anotar apelido) das garras do monstro ruivo de olhos esbugalhados (Fim do Matrix).

_Hm... gostei, narradora... Gostei..._

_Ha! Eu sei. Eu sou A Cara!_

_BJ: ¬¬_

_Continuando, né?_

_BJ: nossa! Como você adivinhou? Balinha pra você!_

- Lily! O que você está fazendo com o Cipi (anotar apelido)? - gritou o Tiago igual ao Clodovil quando alguém diz "olha a Pitty!" (para os desinformados, ele faz um gesto bem gay e diz "nega!"). (Querido Clô, se estiver lendo isso, não sinta-se ofendido. Só queríamos usar você como personagem do nosso futuro Best Seller).

- Cipi? James Tiago Eyt Voyard Potter! Essa **coisa**...- nesse momento, Titz fez um "Ah!" de indignação - que você chama de filho e que conheceu há 24 horas, está acabando com o nosso relacionamento! Nós nem fizemos nosso Oba-Oba matinal hoje!

- Ah! - exclamou ela, digo, ele, idignada, ou melhor... indignado - Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas perto do Verdinho Escarlate (preciso dizer?)? Ele é só uma criança! - falou, protegendo o bonsai, como a Medley (Tips For A Sugar Queen. Leia para mais detalhes) protege um pacote de cookies. - O Cipi não tem nada haver com a sua obsessão por destruição!

- Obsessão por destruição? Agora você tá delirando, né? - concluiu ela.

- Você tá doente, Lily... E eu vou te ajudar - ele disse, como se quisesse acalmar uma onça em fúria, colocando o bonsai num carrinho de bebê que ele havia comprado no caminho para casa.

Ela está doente? Ela não nasceu doente, narrador?

Acho que sim. Mas não me culpe, eu só narro. Quem digita as falas são eles. /aponta Bru e Joow/

Hm, tem razão. Deveríamos demití-los. Há uma grande diferença entre nascer doente e estar doente, não acha?

Claro! Assim como existe uma diferença monumental entre fusca e chiclete.

Ah, nem tanto.

Como assim?

A placa do carro pode ser 'GUM'.

E daí?

E daí que 'GUM' é chiclete em inglês.

Faz sentido.

Claro que faz sentido. Eu que disse, baby.

BJ: vocês podem voltar ao trabalho?

Hm, não tô com vontade. E você, narradora?

Também não. Uah, que sono.

BJ: a gente vai chamar as quebra-galho/chuta narrador e narradora pra China/. Yuhul, Micilene, Juzicleide!

J: me teletransportaram de São Paulo só pra narrar isso aqui? AAAAAAAAAAAAH, que legal!

M: cala, Juh ¬¬

J: ah, não fiz nada, que coisa.

M: a gente deveria estar narrando, lembra?

J: ah, éé.

M: onde estava mesmo? Ah, sim, na infeliz declaração do Titz!

- Doente?

- Vou te levar pra um analista...

- DOENTE?

- Psicóloga...

- DOENTE, EU!

- Psiquiatra...

- COMO ASSIM?

- Terapeuta...

- ANH?

- Psicoterapeuta...

- REPITO - DOENTE?

- E um neuro-cirurgião também! E vamos contratar uma babá.

- Babá?

- É, babá! B-a-b-á! E agora mesmo!

- Pra quê uma babá, Titz?

- Pro Cipi.

- PRO CIPI?

- É! Quem vai cuidar dele enquanto estivermos fora?

- Repito - babá?

- Ai, Lily, você tá com problema no ouvido? BABÁ! Que coisa.

- Deus, Buda, Dalai Lama, Gandhi, Alá, Tupã, Yanee, Jonh Travolta (um Deus Grego!), Elvis Presley (ops, esse é rei), Yakult, e dono da fábrica da Coca-Cola light! Você que está doente, Tiago! Está obcecado por esse.. esse.. essa coisinha!

- Tá Li-lê. Agora vamos logo, se não a gente vai se atrasar. - Tiago finalizou, empurrando Lily para fora da casa.

* * *

O Sr. Potter, vulgo Tiago, mandou a Sra. Potter, vulgo Lílian, colocar o cinto da cadeirinha de bebê pra carro que o marido havia comprado para o bonsai. Contrariada, ela foi até o banco do fundo e, com um sorriso diabólico, fingiu que fez o 'click' no cinto. A qualquer momento o Cippestinha (anotar apelido) estaria voando pela janela. Voltou a fazer uma cara emburrada e entrou novamente no carro. 

- Me recuso a dar a partida. - disse a ruiva, sentada no banco do motorista de braços cruzados.

- Evans, deixa de ser teimosa e liga logo a droga do carro.

- Ah, agora eu sou Evans? Cinco minutos atrás eu era a Lily-doente-obcecada-por-destruição!

- O que eu posso fazer se você é uma metamorfose ambulante, ruiva atacada?

- E agora eu sou a ruiva atacada. Ótimo, perfeito.

- Vamos logo. - ele resmungou.

Lily deu a partida no carro, meio contrariada, meio vitoriosa. Acelerou o automóvel e saiu para a rua. Quando o medidor chegou a 110km por hora, o sinal mudou rapidamente para vermelho, forçando ela parar bruscamente, automaticamente fazendo com que o rosto de Tiago fosse parar no pára-brisa, e o bonsai voasse. STRIKE! Peraí, isso não é de boliche? Quis dizer... HOMERUN! Num gesto metade ninja metade amo-demais-meu-bebêzinho-pra-deixar-ele-morrer, o 'pai' do Cippuxo (anotar apelido) levantou as mãos para pegar a árvorezinha e...

Suspense nessa parte, por favor!

Tá bom, tá bom!

Tcharaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!

Tcham tcham tcham tcham!

Que rufem os tambores!

Tututututututututututututututu!

...conseguiu! Isso aí! Tiago Potter é o novo melhor apanhador de bolas de baseball!

- Lily! Cuidado! - ele pediu, indignado. Ela sorriu malévola.

- Não se preocupe. O vidro não quebra assim tão fácil.

Tiago olhou-a, cortante e incrédulo.

- Quero dizer para tomar cuidado comigo e com o nosso bebê!

Lily, que já havia acelerado o carro novamente, freiou DE NOVO bruscamente, seus olhos faiscando em fúria, sua boca contorcida em ódio. Aproximou seu rosto do rosto do Titz, fitando-o fixamente nos olhos.

- Agora olha aqui, _Potter. _Essa criatura abissalmente inútil que nem mesmo tem vida não é _minha_. Nunca vai ser _minha_ e eu nunca vou ter o mínimo de consideração por _isso_. Ela _não é _meu bebê. Não é, nunca foi e nunca vai ser. E se você realmente quer estar vivo nas próximas vinte e quatro horas, eu sugiro que cale a sua anormalmente estúpida boca e fique quieto.

Sua voz expressava um ódio tão descomunalmente grande que era até estranho estar vindo de Lily. Ela voltou a dar a partida, meio descontrolada. Como ele era abusado! "Nosso bebê"... Há! Não mesmo! Um minuto de silêncio, Tiago ainda a olhava confuso.

- Credo, parece que você tá de TPM...

É, você já deve saber o que aconteceu. Isso aí. É, isso mesmo. Só que dessa vez, o carro rodopiou, deixando marcas circulares de pneus ao longo de toda a rua. Parou de lado, bloqueando a passagem. O barulho de buzinas logo conseguia ser escutado.

Lílian pulou no pescoço do marido, apertando-o com tanta força que parecia querer matá-lo.

- CALA A BOCA, POTTER! CALA A DROGA DA SUA BOCA! QUE ÓDIO! EU ESTOU ME CONTROLANDO PRA NÃO TE MATAR AQUI, AGORA MESMO, E FICAR CONHECIDA COMO ASSASSINA DE POTTERZINHOS INOCENTES! - gritou, num fôlego só - Mas que bela droga! Será que você não se toca? Será que você NUNCA tomou Semancol? Será que você não entende que eu NÃO estou acostumada a estar em segundo plano? Eu preciso de atenção, Potter. A-TEN-ÇÃO! E você não está me dando isso! Aliás, você não está me dando nada! Nem mesmo o seu...

Tarde demais: ela não conseguiu terminar, pois Tiago havia tapado a boca dela com a mão.

- Lily! Sua pervertida! Não fale sobre essas coisas na frente do Reuri (nome) Cippuxetche (anotar apelido tosco)! Ele é só uma criança e não precisa ficar escutando seus desaforos sem motivo! Chiliquenta!

"Respira, Lily. Conta até 10. Você não precisa matar o Potter ainda... Não agora... Um... dois... dez!"

- HARRY? VOCÊ JÁ DEU NOME PRA ELE?

- Sim. E é Reuri. R-e-u-r-i. Analfabeta chiliquenta. - soletrou, como se ela fosse uma criança retardada que nasceu na África e não sabe nem o que é um lápis (**N/a: **não é discriminação).

- Eu NÃO estou dando chiliques, Potter. Não estou fazendo desaforos. Eu sou RUIVA, esqueceu? Unh? Rui-va! Você não entende que eu sou muito mais estressada que loiras, morenas e castanhas?

- Eu deveria ter casado com outra pessoa, então! Uma loira bem peituda de preferência!

- ENTÃO POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO VAI E FAZ ISSO?

- Quer saber? - ele abriu a porta - EU VOU MESMO!

- Então vá! Eu não ligo!

- Ótimo! - ele saiu do carro.

- Ótimo! - ela disse, assim que Tiago bateu a porta.

Acelerou o carro, olhando uma expressão de pânico tomar conta do rosto do (ex)marido pelo retrovisor com um certo contentamento sádico.

- MWAHAUHAUAHUAHUAH! - Lily havia adquirido uma face de loucura irrevogável agora, como quem acabara de fugir do hospício e estava procurando um presídio (?) pra comer pudim.

"Lily! Lily! Evans! Volta aqui! VOLTA JÁ AQUI!", ele corria, tentando alcançá-la. "Lily, estou no lugar mais fedido e perigoso de Londres! Estou com o nosso bebê! O Reuri! Você não vai nos deixar aqui, né? LILYYY!"

* * *

- Você largou o seu marido... na rua mais suja e escura de Londres... com um bonsai; cujo o nome é Har... Reuri? - perguntou a psicanalista da ruiva, sentada na confortável poltrona preta, observando por trás dos óculos de aros impecalvelmente retangulares a mulher deitada no divã. 

- Uhum! - Lily pôs mais um pedaço de chocolate ao leite na boca, mastigando com certo orgulho de si mesma.

- Ta legal. - a outra pegou o telefone e falou com a sua assistente - Lindinha, me traz uma garrafa de Blue Label e faz um triplo pra mim? Danke (obrigado em Alemão) xuxu! - desligou - E como você se sente sobre isso?

_Aarrrf, aaarf, aarf! Nós viemos da China NADANDO e isso significa que NÃO, a gente não vai deixar essas prostitutas matusquelas roubarem o nosso lugar! Certo, narrador?_

_Peraí... uff uff... Eu ainda tô na Alemanha (?)..._

_Juzi: prostitutas? Matusquelas? Nadando? _

_Mici: liga não, Juzi. Esses dois 'retrôzados' aí só estão com ciúme!_

_Primeiro lugar: 'retrôzados' não existe. Segundo: que nome é esse? MICILENE? Terceiro: JUZICLEIDE? Ora, por favor, se suicidem logo! Mas antes mudem seus nomes no cartório, ou o cemitério vai ser um lugar pra rir, e não pra chorar!_

_Quarto lugar: a narração de vocês parece mais novela mexicana dramática! Aquela coisa bem "Marco Antônio" e "Maria Luísa"! Quinto lugar: para que os leitores consigam ler isso, eles precisam de umas quinze garrafas de firewhisky! Isso não é NADA! Para ler o nosso eles precisam de umas quarenta! _

_Sexto lugar: vocês já deram uma olhada pro tamanho das suas melancias (peitos)? São maiores do que os da Queen Latifah com os da Dita Von Teese! Sétimo: olha pra roupa de vocês! De onde vocês saíram? De um cortiço? Oitavo: eu pergunto de novo: cortiço ou brechó?_

_BJ Lachapelle Potter: Juzi, Mici, não precisamos mais do seus serviços. Desculpem-nos. Aqui está o dinheiro. Acho que dá pra fazer uma plástica._

_Pera, nós somos pagos pra isso? Como, até hoje, não recebemos um centavo?_

_BruL.: porque vocês não merecem._

_Juzi e Mici: nós sempre quisemos botar silicone!_

_Talvez vocês ajudariam mais a humanidade fazendo uma redução, queridas._

_Juzi e Mici: somos tão peitudas assim?_

_NÃO! 'MAGINA! Só o suficiente pra tapar o Sol!_

_Juzi e Mici: ah, então não tem problema. O Sol é bem pequenininho, olha lá. /aponta/._

_/bate na própria testa/. Antas!_

_Tchau Juzi! Tchau Cleide! Tchau Mici! Tchau Lene!_

_BJ Lachapelle Potter: dá pra narrar agora? Estamos com sono._

_Tá!_

_Pó'dexá chefin'!_

_JoowP.: como é?_

_Nada não, chefia. Fica tranquis' que eu vou fazer meu trabalho._

_BruL.: no português agora, por favor._

_Num 'squenta a cabecinha não, tia. 'Tamo aqui pruqui a sinhora quisé._

_BruL.: PORRA! Deixa de dar uma de caipira e vai trabalhar, vagabundo!_

_Ai, estressou foi neguinha?_

_JoowP.: CA... LHAMBEQUE! Parem agora ou vocês estão demitidos e DESSA VEZ eu chamo a Dyaphedeszi e a Ribonucleica!_

- E como você se sente sobre isso?

- Como eu me sinto sobre isso? Hm... feliz! Uma ninfomaníaca feliz.

- Tá, traz o seu marido, eu acho que o problema dele é bem mais simples que o seu - disse ela, pegando o telefone - Querida, manda o marido dela entrar. E sabe o triplo? CANCELA! Traz álcool elítico mesmo.

Entra, em toda a sua gayzagem, Tiago PLUS Reuri.

- Boa tarde, Xuxa. - ele dirigiu-se à psicanalista, cordial.

- Boa tarde, xuxu. Senta a bunda aí na cadeira.

Ele obedeceu.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro que pode, amor.

- Já te contei que você anda rebolando que nem a Cláudia Leite do Babado Novo?

- Ai, é sério? Eu queria que fosse que nem a Negra Li! Um dia eu consigo.

_Awwnh! Tadinho do Tiago!_

_Okay, narradora, essa não é a questão._

- Hm. Pode me contar o que aconteceu? Com detalhes?

- Hm, a Lily me deixou na rua mais podre de Londres com o nosso bebê - _"ele não é meu bebê!" _-, voltou pra me pegar depois de duas horas e nos trouxe pra cá.

- UAU! Isso que eu chamo de detalhes. E como você se sente sobre isso?

- Frustrado! Quero dizer, como ela deixa o nosso bebê - _"ele NÃO É MEU BEBÊ!" _- sem mamadeira durante QUINZE MINUTOS? Fala sério, eu saí de casa para trabalhar e deixei ele na mamadeira eletrônica. O que ela tinha que fazer era colocar o refil lá, QUE EU JÁ TINHA PREPARADO NA NOITE PASSADA! Mas nãão, ela preferiu ficar sentada pensando em meios malígnos de matar o nosso filhinho!

Lily fez um estalo com a boca, e sorriu.

- Sabe como dizem, os fins justificam os meios.

- Tá vendo? Tá vendo? Ela é violenta! Perigosa para um lar onde reside uma criança!

- Okay, o que nós estamos lidando aqui, agora, é que você tem problemas psicomentais, pensando que esse... essa... essa coisa aí é uma criança. Lily, seus problemas são nada mais nada menos que estresse. Você precisa de uma dose regular de... hm... copulação.

- AHÁ!

- E como Tiago não pode fazer isso, por causa do seu probleminha com a criança, você fica estressada!

- Isso aí, Xuxa! É exatamente isso! Você me entendeu!

- Vamos resolver isso agora - mais uma vez, ela tirou o telefone do gancho - Querida, em vez de um litro, me traz um galão de álcool elítico, tá? - ela virou-se para o casal - Vou dar um conselho a vocês: tomem suco de laranja! Sempre! Isso evita brigas. Suco de laranja com pouca água, muito açúcar e gotinhas de... mel? É, gotinhas de mel com limão! Ó, vocês vão ficar uns docinhos de coco!

- Tem certeza? - Tiago olhou para Lily, de relance - Suco de laranja?

- Tá duvidando é, beinhê? Tô falando, amiguinho! É pá-pum, vocês estão de bem.

- Ok, então. - ele levantou-se, com o bonsai nos braços. - Obrigado. Você nos ajudou muito.

Ela fez um gesto com a mão, como quem diz que não foi nada. Lily levantou-se também.

- Adeus! Até a próxima!

- Tchaau! - eles saíram do consultório, desceram pelo elevador e chegaram ao estacionamento.

- Suco de laranja! - reclamou Lily - Quem ela acha que é? A nutricionista da Polishop?

Titz deixou escapar uma risadinha. Lily ficou da cor do cabelo.

- Vamos tentar. Se for pra ficar bem com você, eu faço qualquer coisa.

Olhou-o, incrédula.

- Pensei que eu fosse só uma ruiva-atacada-obcecada-por-destruição-metamorfose-ambulante!

- Você é. Mas você é a MINHA ruiva-atacada-obcecada-por-destruição-metamorfose-ambulante!

- Unh. Isso quase me toca, Potter.

* * *

Chegando em casa... 

_Mas PORQUE chegando em casa? Isso é tão batido, narradora!_

_Porr...caria, você tá chato hoje!_

_Deeeixa que eu narro!_

Chegando no departamento ultra secreto de Tortura e Canibalismo (?) de Vegetais, Plantas e Afins, vulgo Quartel General do Campo de Concentração de Aprendizagem ao Terrorismo e Trucidação (??????????), vulgo casa.

_Uau._

_É, eu sei._

_Dá licença._

Chegando EM CASA...

_JoowP.: realmente, Brú. A gente TEM que demitir esses caras._

Chegando em casa (É SÉRIO DESSA VEZ!)...

- Titz, faz uma massagem em mim? _- _pediu Lily, tirando os sapatos e jogando-se de qualquer jeito no sofá mais próximo.

- Claro, amor - ele respondeu com um sorrisinho bobo, **deixando** o bonsai **na mesa-de-centro** da Sala de Estar. Ele se posicionou atrás de Lily, ainda sorrindo, e começou a massagear os seus ombros, definitivamente com segundas intenções. Seus gestos eram leves e suaves, e seus movimentos eram circulares e cada vez mais suspeitos. Até que ele parou de apertou a pobre coitada da Lily com força. - Você ouviu isso?

- Não ouvi nada! - ela disse, puxando ele mais para perto, fazendo-o repousar a cabeça perfeitamente no espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro esquerdo dela - Vamos, James! ME POSSUAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Peraê, Li-lê! Deixa eu ouvir que grito é esse! - falou James, tentando se soltar do enlaçamento de pernas e braços que Lily tinha feito.

_Uia. Em que ponto da história ela virou um Pokemon?_

- Não, James! Sou só eu gritando por dentro! Grauuuuuurrr! - Lily tentou parecer uma pantera.

Ok, isso não foi nada sexy.

- Pera... não é o... - Jayzinho receou por um segundo - ... bebê chorando?

- JayJay (BruL.: o jatinho! Sou eu! XD), o que a gente conversou no carro?

_No Carro_

_- EU NÃO QUERO MAIS OUVIR VOCÊ FALANDO DAQUELE BEBÊ IDIOTA, TÁ ME OUVINDO? _

_Em Casa_

- Lembra?

- Lembro, mas... Lily! - James choramingou.

- James!

- Peraí bebê, eu já tô indo! - disse James saindo dos tentáculos mortais do Pokemon, quero dizer, da Lily. Ela ficou na posição que Tiago a deixara durante algum tempo. Até que ela levantou decidida e foi até a cozinha, repetindo: - Suco de laranja. Suco de laranja. Suco de laranja. Suco de laranja. Suco de laranja. Suco de laranja. Suco de laranja. Suco de laranja. Suco de laranja.

Ela abriu a geladeira, e pegou uma caixa de suco Ades.

- NÃO SERVE! É DE SOJA!

Jogou no chão. Abriu de novo e pegou duas laranjas. Foi no armário, pegou um copo e começou a esfregar uma laranja na outra, em cima do copo. Tamanha a força que ela fez, o suco começou a cair. Pegou o copo, bebeu o líquido alaranjado e cuspiu na mesma hora.

- AZEEEEEEEEEEEDO!

- Também, né? Você fez com a casca! - Titz emergiu da escuridão da área de serviço.

- ESCUTA AQUI! NÃO QUERO NEM SABER, VOCÊ VAI DORMIR NO SOFÁ!

- Tá... só deixa eu ir no quarto pegar meu travesseiro.

- NÃO! SEM TRAVESSEIRO DE PLUMAS NEM EDEDROM!

- Mas... mas.. o ededrom! Travesseiro de plumas!

- Na-na-na. Você vai dormir com o Llumpus. Boa noite! - ela disse, subindo as escadas, que a levariam para o seu quarto. Chegando lá, ela se jogou em sua cama e começou a gritar no travesseiro: - Meu Deus, como ele é idiota!

Se levantou bruscamente e falou:

- Bonsai... nã-nã-não. Reuri. Você já usou todas as suas armas. O choro; o grito; o seu medo psicológico de fogo. Agora é a minha vez... - ela pegou o telefone do seu criado mudo e digitou o seguinte número: 666-666.

A secretária eletrônica respondeu:

- Disque um se você quer falar com o Satanás. Disque dois se você quer falar com a Medley. Disque três se você tem certeza de que o um e o dois dão no mesmo. Disque quatro em caso de emergências. Por favor, não disque quatro. Disque cinco. Por favor, não disque quatro nem cinco. Pra falar a verdade, não disque. Apenas fale. Beep.

- Alô?

- Tô ocupada.

- Eu também.

- Ah, é? Tá fazendo o que?

- Sentada na minha cama falando com você.

- É? Eu acho que eu estou realmente ocupada. - podiam-se ouvir gritos vindos do fundo, enquanto Medley gritava com alguém, do outro lado da linha - TOMA ISSO! E MAIS ISSO, SETH!

- Medley, seu lado sadomasoquista me assusta as vezes.

- Nada disso, é que ele esqueceu de levar o Plush pra passear.

- Medley. O Plush é um ursinho de pelúcia.

- Lily. Estamos falando do PLUSH.

- Tá, tá... o fato é: temos problemas.

- Que tipo de problemas?

- Alerta vermelho.

Foi tudo que Lily disse antes de desligar o telefone.

Tututu. Teamobeijosmeliga!

* * *

EVANDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! Finalmente terminamos/balança os braços/. Desculpem-nos o atraso. É que primeiro eu (Joow) fiquei doente, depois ela ficou doente, depois nós dois ficamos doente, depois nossa mãe caiu no metrô, depois nosso pai esqueceu de pagar a internet, depois os pcs quebraram e... só. UAHAUHAUHAUHA.

Agradecimentos: **Mel Black Potter** (bebê Cipestre! Mas agora tem um monte de apelidos novos... escolha o seu favorito!), **Isabela Moreira**, **Hey(underline)Tena**, **Srta. Nunuh** (te aaamo, xúxs!), **jehssik** (nossa, que coincidência! XD), **Luh Caulfield **(que bom que gostou, hermana ;D) e **Yami no Tenshi**. Além de Jú, Má, Pete, Leuh, etc, etc e tal.

Cruj cruj e até a próxima!

**- BJLP;**


End file.
